The present invention relates generally to shifters for automotive transmissions and, more particularly, is directed to an automotive transmission shifter which is adapted to facilitate assembly.
Automotive transmission shifters are generally well-known in the prior art. These shifters normally comprise a base and a variety of parts which must be individually assembled to the base in various subassembly operations. Most shifters require that the base be repositioned several times during these subassembly operations or that the parts be assembled from multiple directions. However, this repositioning and multi-directional assembly wastes assembly time and also can add to poor quality if the parts are inaccurately oriented during a secondary operation such as welding, peening, or the like. Further, additional fixtures are often required to orient the base in each new position. Also, many shifter parts are secured in place by separate individual fastening means, thus leading to excessive assembly time and cost of assembly. Still further, the known shifters are not modular, and thus are not readily adaptable for use on different vehicle model lines.
Thus, an improved shifter and method of assembling the same for solving the aforementioned problems is desired.